Rhythm Thief - A Melody of Love
by Miss-Gentleman
Summary: Marie hasn't seen Raphael in 2 years, now 19 and studying music, Marie runs into her lost love as things take a turn for the worst (Rated M for later Chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfiction (that i've ever uploaded) I don't own rhythm thief!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been so long Since Marie had seen Raphael, Marie missed him so. Marie was now a 19 year old student in University studying Music and Raphael was nowhere to be found their last dance had also been their last encounter. Marie was being driven to school and it was her first day, She was excited as now the road to becoming a famous Violinist was starting. Hopping out of the car she dismissed her driver and walked to class.

"Class 205A" Marie said walking to her destination, it seemed like ages to Marie all she could think about was Raphael the man she had fallen in love with. Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into a much taller figure

"Oh pardon m-" Marie stopped mid Sentence looking up, at none other than Phantom R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ohmygosh I'm so sorry that i havent updated since February its been much too long! Um i kind of put a boner kill in this haha but not to worry this story is Rated M for a reason please enjoy and share your opinion! (:**

* * *

"Raphael! What are you doing here?" Marie was in shock finally after two years they meet again butterflies filled her stomach for she hadn't been so happy since they last met.

"Come Marie, it's not safe here the chevaliers aren't too far behind" Marie listened and agreed to go with him. Raphael grabbed her hand and quickly but gently.

"Raphael, where are we going?" She needed to know where Raphael was taking her.

"Let's just focus on getting away from here." Marie nodded. Raphael know they couldn't go to his apartment Napoleon would know where they are, even going to Marie's home would be dangerous for Marie after all, they were after her.

Raphael rushed; he wasn't sure where he was going himself, after several hours of walking with only a few breaks in between it had become the evening and they found themselves in front of a cheap hotel. Raphael turned to Marie's

"We can take shelter here for today" Marie gave him worried eyes

"Don't worry Marie, I'll keep you safe." A wave of relief spread throughout Marie's body, she hadn't heard such loving words from him In two whole years her heart fluttered.

They walked in the lobby they still held hands completely forgetting their hands intertwined, when they asked for a room the hotel employee gave them a strange look and chuckled, as the employee gave Raphael the keys to their room he quickly nudged him as if to say

"Good luck " Raphael blushed turning a bright red as res as his hair and turned away but not before muttering a small

"Thank you." Marie noticed Raphael's red face and quietly asked what was wrong

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..." Marie accepted it and asked no more questions about it. Still holding hands they walked into the elevator and headed off to the 5th floor

were their room was located; Raphael slid the keys in and unlocked the door, when Marie walked into the room she gasped in surprise

"What's wrong Marie?" Raphael turned to her after closing and locking the door and Marie turned to him

"It's just that I didn't expect the room to be so um..." She trailed off

"So what exactly?" He asked eager to know her thoughts

"It's nicer than I expected considering since it's a pretty cheap hotel." She giggled. When Marie giggled something in Raphael set off. He pushed her to the wall and pinned her by holding onto her wrist. Marie shut her eyes and gasped in shock after a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked up her eyes met Raphael's she was shocked at

how lovingly he looked at her. She turned a scarlet color and looked away, but Raphael let one wrist go and put his hand to her chin forcing her to look back up at him, Marie's hand grabbed Raphael's

"Raphael…" she whispered, they closed their eyes and slowly their lips met. It was a feeling neither of them had ever experienced before but it felt so natural to the couple. Their lips danced together as did their tongues and before they knew it they were on the bed Marie was under him their bodies were pushed together it was a very intimate

moment for the two. Raphael enjoyed it he was even beginning to get turned on Marie on the other hand did enjoy it but with this being her first time she was beginning to get scared so she broke the kiss pushing Raphael off her lips she out of breath she whispered

"Raphael stop…let's stop here…" Raphael was a bit irritated that they had to stop right when he had started to become hard but he thought

"Well, if she doesn't want to I can't and I won't force her." He looked into her eyes and with one last kiss he said in a loving tone,

"Don't worry Marie I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to do." She smiled at just how sweet he was to her she knew that he had wanted more but she just couldn't, not here not yet…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I made two chapters in under a day it's like im a sprouting plant! Please rate and review and most of all please enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS MASTURBATION SO UM YEAH JUST LETTING YOU KNOW**

Chapter 3

Marie and Raphael were in bed, while Raphael was fast asleep, Marie was having trouble the problem was She couldn't stop blushing! Raphael was sleeping close to her, so close they were almost spooning. While in deep thought Raphael suddenly pulled her closer to him in his sleep, now they were spooning. Marie couldn't help but turn even redder she could feel her heart pounding in her chest

"Raphael..." She whispered so quietly the boy didn't even wake up his only response was to bury his head onto the back of Marie's neck. His breath tickled her and she giggled quietly. She thought

"Well I guess there's nothing I can do." She sighed and tried to fall asleep eventually she did.

When Marie woke up she felt something poking her back looking back at the still asleep Raphael she looked down under the blankets the "thing" poking at her back was Raphael's erection Marie turned a deep shade of red. She knew men get erections in their sleep it was normal body function for a male, but for it to happen in front of her she couldn't help but be surprised. Quickly she hoped out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

Turning the handle of the shower to hot she took off her light blue dress exposing her soft light toned skin and hopped into the shower the warm water helped her relax from everything that has happened since the day before, but it also reminded her that they were running from Napoleon. That was when she remembered that she still didn't know why Napoleon was after her

"Whatever it is, I know Raphael will protect me..."

When Marie turned on the shower the noise of water hitting plastic was enough to wake Raphael. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Marie was gone.

"She must be taking a shower" he yawned he looked down at the bulge in his pants and somewhat panicked

"What if she saw it or even felt while we were sleeping oh god!"

All these thoughts were running in his head he grabbed his hair and pulled it slightly helping him calm down

"Ah well...it's normal for me I guess...I should take care of this" and so he did.

He stroked himself thinking of Marie the entire time he did. He spit in his hand to add moisture and massaged himself slowly but forcefully. He lowered his pants a bit more and grabbed a tissue from the box that was laid on the nightstand next to the bed. He was beginning to pant and even groan just a bit. He had been going on for a few minutes; he knew he had to finish quickly because Marie could walk in at any moment. The pressure aroused him even more. After giving himself a few more strokes he came onto the tissue he had lightly covered himself with. Coming down from his high he cleaned himself up a bit and put his pants back on. He walked across the room and right when he threw away the tissue Marie stepped into the room in nothing but a towel. Raphael couldn't help but stare at her, studying her beautiful complexion, the way her long blonde hair looked when it was wet she noticed him staring at her while she walked to the bed she looked at him.

"Yes Raphael?"

Marie spoke bringing Raphael out if his trance he shook his head

"Oh um well I guess I'll take a shower"

Raphael rushed to the bathroom. He turned on the water and took of his cloths quickly stepping into the shower and though

"We'll that was close..."


End file.
